manafandomcom-20200222-history
Circle of Mana
March 5, 2013 – September 30, 2015 (retired) |genre = Card-battle |rating = }} Circle of Mana was a card-based role-playing game for the GREE social gaming platform released on March 5, 2013. It brought together characters and items from multiple Mana games; including Secret of Mana, Seiken Densetsu 3 and Dawn of Mana. The game was retired on September 30, 2015. Story Various worlds are connected through the Mana Tree. The Mana Tree is said to be the source for all of the mana in the world, but now it's being threatened. When this happens, a holy sword appears which heroes use to protect the tree and maintain the balance of the world. A mysterious force is weakening the tree and making monsters appear. Peace begins to dissipate, but you can save the world in Circle of Mana by finding the holy sword. Gameplay Circle of Mana revolved around the collection of cards for use in battles against AI opponents. There are different kinds of cards, which are capable of improving in stats and potentially evolving. Copies of identical equipment cards could be combined to improve their power, while character cards can "class change", potentially granting them a completely different set of abilities. There was also a competitive multiplayer mode known as the "Colosseum". Characters Due to the nature of the game, it features many characters from previous Mana games. ''Secret of Mana Every characters have appear on cards except Sheex. *Randi (気弱な少年, Weak Boy) **Light (選ばれし少年, Chosen Boy) ***Light (マナの勇者, Hero of Mana) ***Dark (マナの剣士, Swordsman of Mana) **Dark (運命の少年, Fate Boy) ***Light (マナの戦士, Warrior of Mana) ***Dark (マナの闘士, Duelist of Mana) *Primm (富豪の娘, Rich's Daughter) **Light (不屈の少女, Indomitable Girl) ***Light (エレメンタラー, Elementaler) ***Dark (エレメントランサー, Element Lancer) **Dark (闘う少女, Fighting Girl) ***Light (エレメントブレード, Element Blade) ***Dark (エレメントハンド, Element Hand) *Popoi (迷子の妖精, Fairy of Wanderer) **Light (妖精の子, Child of Fairy) ***Light (ブーメランマスター, Boomerang Master) ***Dark (エレメントマジシャン, Element Magician) **Dark (精霊使い, Spirit User) ***Light (エレメントアーチャー, Element Archer) ***Dark (エレメントファイター, Element Fighter) Seiken Densetsu 3 *Fighter Type **Duran, King of Valsena, Darkshine Knight, Simone, Stella, Wendy *Grappler Type **Kevin, Gauser, Lugar *Thief Type **Hawkeye, Eagle, Jessica (exclusively N+), Bill and Ben, Flamekhan *Amazon/Barbarian Type **Riesz, Laiza, Elliot, Joster, Alma *Magician Type **Angela, Queen of Reason, Jose, Victor, Popol Vuh, Crimson Wizard *Cleric Type **Charlotte, Priest of Light, Mick, Leroy, Heath, Fallen Cleric, Jessica (excluding N+) *Shayla (妖精, Fairy) **Light (大妖精, Great Fairy) ***Light (輝きの妖精, Brilliant Fairy) ***Dark (煌きの妖精, Twinkling Fairy) **Dark (瞬きの妖精, Blink Fairy) ***Light (陽炎の妖精, Haze Fairy) ***Dark (闇星の妖精, Dark-star Fairy) *Fairy King (妖精, Fairy) **Light (大妖精, Great Fairy) ***Light (妖精の長, Fairy Chief) ***Dark (いにしえの妖精, Ancient Fairy) *Isabella (砂漠の美女, Desert Beauty) **Light (謎の美女, Mystery Beauty) ***Light (絶世の美女, Absolute Beauty) ***Dark (暗黒の美女, Darkness Beauty) **Dark (影の美女, Shadow Beauty) ***Light (暗躍の美女, Secret Beauty) ***Dark (悲哀の美女, Sorrow Beauty) *Belladonna (魔界の住人, Resident of Mavolia) **Light (恋焦がれる獣, Yearn Beast) ***Light (忠誠を誓う獣, Loyalty-swearing Beast) ***Dark (暗躍する獣, Leaping Beast) **Dark (美しき獣, Beautiful Beast) ***Light (銀色の獣, Silver Beast) ***Dark (絶望の獣, Beast of Despair) Dawn of Mana *Keldric *Ritzia *Lekius Heroes of Mana Every characters have appear on cards except Mirage Bishop. *Fighter Type **Roget, Qucas, Richard, Loki, Celestan, Juhani *Grappler Type **Gauser *Thief Type **Gemière, Flamekhan, Falcon, Sandarrow, Olbex *Amazon/Barbarian Type **Yurchael, Joster, Alma, Minerva, Cecilia Baxilios, Galura *Magician Type **Valda *Cleric Type **Priest of Light, Belgar *Elena (アーチャー, Archer) *Inath (若年の王, Young King) |-|Sword of Mana= '''Genoa' King of Lorimar Marley |-|Secret of Mana= |-|Seiken Densetsu 3= Merci Mick Popol Vuh Development On 7th September, Japanese gaming site FF-Reunion reported on a number of new trademark filings by Square Enix, one of which was Circle of Mana. The news spread quickly to other gaming sites, Gematsu seemingly being the first. On 10th September, the Gematsu article was linked in the "Weekly Recap" on the official European Square Enix site, practically confirming the title's authenticity. The timing of the trademark filing suggested an official announcement would be made at the annual Tokyo Game Show, but the event came and went with nothing of the sort. When the game was officially announced, Siliconera was one of the first sites to report it. As of 5 March 2013, the game service was live in Japan. The service ended on 30 September 2015. Trivia *The design of the Sword of Mana in this game is identical to that of Children of Mana. Category:Games